


Save Him

by Misswhoviangirl



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Medical, Medical Inaccuracies, Mild Language, Romance, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswhoviangirl/pseuds/Misswhoviangirl
Summary: Clara hates hospitals but because of a shortage of volunteers her dad has asked her to help out this summer so she's making the best of it. Then she meets David, a fun loving patient who refuses to let his heart arrhythmia stop him from living his life. At first his sense of humor and playful behavior drives her crazy but David also makes her feel special and makes her work days easier to bear and even fun.Soon she falls in love with him despite rules and meddling advice from others.But his health is getting worse and even with the option of a pacemaker it's still not looking good but she hangs on to hope that he'll pull through after all he promised his forever to her but can he really keep that promise or is too late?





	1. Chapter 1

Clara hated hospitals ever since she was a kid when her late mother was sick. The smells, the sounds, the constant chill in the air, she couldn’t stand it but her father’s hospital was short staffed of volunteers so Clara had to help out this summer. Not that she didn't like helping people cause' she did… just not here.  
She walked through the sliding doors dressed in dull pink scrubs and her hair in a messy pony-tail secretly wishing she was back in her flat preparing for college fall semester. Clara shook her head. She couldn't believe she actually missed school.  
Dr. Martha Jones spotted her from the front desk and smiled. “Morning Clara!”  
Clara smiled as she approached. “Hi!”  
Martha sighed. “Ready for another day?” Clara folded her arms, a nervous habit from when she was a kid especially around Doctors. She sighed. “Yeah, what do I need to do today?”  
Martha studied her clipboard. “Well, Rory’s going to be late so I’m going to need you to pass out the medicines.” Clara just nodded. That sounded fine at least it would give her a chance to meet the patients.  
“The cart is in the lab, Osgood will show you what to do and watch out for the patient in 4d, he’s a bit of a charmer.” Martha added handing her the list of the patients taking meds.  
Clara smiled then started walking down the hall of the huge hospital. Her tennis shoes squeaking along the shiny tile floor, she sighed looking around silently praying she wouldn't get lost...again.  
She made it to the lab and after being shown what to do she started the morning medicine run, everything went smoothly, the patients were nice but as she grew closer to being done she started to wonder about this patient in 4d and what he was like. Martha said he was flirty. She glanced at the list for a name; it said David John Smith.  
He sounded posh. Clara hoped he wasn’t stuck up. She got to the door and knocked.  
“Come in!” A young Scottish voice called out. Clara took a deep breath and opened the door then rolled the heavy medicine cart inside the beige and blue hospital room. “Mr. Smith, I have your medicine ready.” She glanced up and almost gawked.  
A thin young man lay there in the bed holding a comic book and smiling at her. He looked to be about nineteen or twenty like her. He was tall and gorgeous. His slightly spiked brown hair was messy and his glasses showcased his dark brown doe eyes. He was wearing street clothes, jeans and a white t-shirt. Clara almost forgot why she was here.  
The only signs he was a patient was the ventilator and his hospital bracelet. David tilted his head at her. “My Rory, you have changed.” He joked.  
Clara blushed. “Rory’s running late,” She replied awkwardly. “I’m Clara Oswald.” "Clara," He nodded his head thoughtfully. “Lovely name. New I take it, right?”  
“Yeah.” Clara replied trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach as she moved a little closer to his bed with a small cup of pills and some water. “You David?” She asked.  
He nodded taking the pills and the water bottle. David sighed peering into the cup. “Blimey, these pills are rough especially the yellow one,” He held up a yellow capsule. “Lands in your stomach like a rock.” He said drinking the pills down quickly then made a ‘yuck’ face.  
She smirked at his reaction. “Have you swallowed a lot of rocks?” Clara joked taking the cup from him. “No, no,” He assured her. “But I have swallowed a watermelon pit before,” “Not really the same thing though.” He grinned. Clara blushed suppressing a smile. He had a nice smile, she realized.  
Clara kept noticing his clothes. “Um, why are you wearing-“  
“Street clothes?” He finished for her. “Well, yeah.” She replied.  
David shrugged taking a sip from his water bottle. “The doctors encourage me to get dress whenever I can,” He sighed. “Brings a sense of normalcy, I guess.”  
“Makes sense.” Clara shrugged as she wrote notes in her clipboard.  
David scoffed. “Please, normalcy in a hospital that’s hilarious.” He muttered. She glanced up scowling and folded her arms. “My dad owns this hospital and he works very hard to make people’s stay here as comfortable as possible, thank you very much.” David raised his hands up and gave a shrug. “Never said he didn’t,” He replied. “But realistically when has being in a hospital ever felt normal?”  
He had a point, Clara realized. She nodded. “Fair enough,” Clara studied him for a minute. “Why are you-“  
“Here?” He finished again. His eyes danced like he was enjoying this. She sighed but suppressed a smile. “I wish you wouldn’t-“  
“Finish your sentences,” He smirked. “Sorry, it’s a habit. I’m just used to everyone asking me the same questions all the time so I kind of know what someone’s going to say before they say it.”  
She nodded then glanced at him carefully. “But why are you here…if that’s okay to ask?”  
He shrugged. “I have a heart arrhythmia.” He replied nonchalantly. Clara tried not to gasp but he was so young. It didn't seem to make sense. “I’m so sorry. How long have you had it?”  
He leaned his head back and thought a minute. “Since I was a kid, I guess.” His tone was calm.  
“I-I’m sorry.” Clara said feeling bad for him.  
David tilted his head at her curious. “What for?” “It’s just sympathy.” She replied shyly.  
David smiled. “Thanks, I appreciate it.” He set the comic book aside and leaned his head on the pillow and exhaled like he was about to take a nap.  
“You’re going to sleep?” She asked slightly disappointed. He looked at her. “We’ll the medicine does make you a little tired,” David shrugged. “And it makes them happy if I rest.” He replied shrugging.  
Clara had to go anyway and started getting ready to leave. “Can I get you anything?” She asked.  
He started skimming through his i-pod and briefly glanced at her shaking his head. “No, I’m fine.” He smiled. Clara smiled and started slowly rolling her cart back.  
“Oh, I am allowed to leave my room every now and then.” He added winking at her. She could feel her cheeks redden. Clara cleared her throat. “Well, you just get some rest, okay?” She said as she left the room.  
She glanced back as he stuck his ear pieces in his ear and closed his eyes. “Martha was right he is a charmer.” She thought biting her lower lip. This was going to be interesting, Clara smirked before closing the door.


	2. Chapter 2

David was used to hospitals but that didn’t mean he was crazy about them. Still he was determined to lead a normal life. He went to school, had friends, had hobbies but sometimes his heart arrhythmia would put everything on pause and he end up here so when his friend Mickey came to visit everything just felt normal again even if it was for only a little while.  
"Full house!" David declared happily laying his cards down on the bed. Mickey groaned as he gathered the small pile of candy into a plastic bag. "Yeah, well, mere warm-ups, my friend." He replied. David scoffed. "Warm-up? I cleared half your stash of gumballs."  
"No, no, I let you win." He protested. David gave a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. "Of course you did." Mickey just playfully stuck his tongue out making him laugh.  
"Okay, okay, wanna play again?" Mickey asked. He smirked. "Oh, want to lose some more, huh?" "Well, we'll see." Mickey replied confidently. David started dealing the cards. "So how is everyone at school?"  
Mickey shrugged studying his cards. "Fine, everyone sends their love." He smirked. “Even Professor Saxon?”  
Mickey chuckled. “Yeah, even Missy.” He dropped two gummy bears. David nodded and bet three jellybeans. Mickey's eyes wandered from his hand to his pale thin friend trying to remember the last time he looked healthy.  
David noticed he was staring. "What?" He shook his head. "Nothing." David didn't believe him but didn't say anything. After about a minute Mickey looked at him slowly and finally asked. "So what happened, then?"  
David glanced at him and shifted a little. He knew he was referring to why he was in the hospital. "Just a health scare." He replied simply not wanting to go into details. "That's not what Amy said." Mickey replied. David gave him a look. "Oh? What did Amy say?"  
He lowered his gaze. "That you almost died," He said grimly. Mickey looked up at him. "Did you?" David avoided his gaze and kept going through his cards. He didn't want to answer.  
Mickey exhaled and scoffed. "It's getting worse, isn't it?" "It was nothing." He insisted. "David!" Mickey warned. David didn't want to talk about this anymore. "You're going to play or what?" He groaned frustrated. "David, tell me the truth. Is your heart arrhythmia getting worse?" He said.  
David looked at his scared and concerned friend. He wanted to tell him the truth. He hated lying but he hated people worrying about him even more, it made him feel like a burden and his little sister, Amy discovering him that night didn't help, either.  
David scoffed trying to lighten the mood. "Look, who are you going to listen to; me or my paranoid little sister?" He sighed. "I want to know the truth." Mickey's expression was solemn. “Alright,” David swallowed placing his cards down. "They said I'm lucky to be sitting here at all." He shrugged.  
"Oh, god!" Mickey muttered into his hand. He pointed at him and stood from the bed, his portable ventilator following behind him. "I knew you were going to do that." Mickey threw his hands up. "You almost died! How am I supposed to react?" "But I didn't." He pointed out.  
Mickey leaned back in the bed and shook his head. "It's my fault, I should've been there." David rolled his eyes. "Okay, now you're starting to sound like my parents." He scoffed. "But if I had been there maybe…maybe I could've done something."  
David waved his hand silencing him. "Don't start that please," He begged. "I don't need would of, could of, should of. I don't need guilt. There’s nothing anyone could’ve done."  
Mickey sighed. "So how did it happen?" He shrugged. "Don't know," David sighed heavily, walking over to the window peering out at the perfect sunny day and scoffed. "One minute I'm doing homework, the next I'm on the floor." He shook his head. "Just happened."  
Mickey lowered his eyes. "Did you have your pills?" David nodded. Mickey felt sick as the reality of almost losing his friend slowly sank in. "And you could've died anyway." He said more to himself. He looked at him. "Do your parents know?"  
"Yeah," David sighed. "They freaked." He groaned rubbing his eyes. "They're coming down to check on me." There was a pregnant pause before Mickey asked. "Are they going to make you go back to Glasgow?"  
David just shrugged but said nothing else. Mickey wanted to ask more questions but David didn't look up to it so he took a card into his hand and said. "I believe it's your turn."  
David smiled slightly, grateful for the change in subject and sat back down taking his cards then bet four gumdrops and they returned to the game.  
________________________________________  
Meanwhile Clara sat with Martha in the cafeteria for coffee. Clara sighed glancing at the clock, it was only eleven o' clock and already she was tired. “So how was the med run?” Martha asked.  
Clara shrugged. “It was fine,” She blew into her cup. “You were right, though David is a charmer.” Martha smirked. “Told ya’ he was a flirt.” “Well, he was nice,” She lowered her gaze thoughtfully. “I’m just surprised how easy going he is despite his heart arrhythmia.”  
Martha shook her head. “No, he’s not bitter just sees no point in it.” Clara took a sip of her coffee and looked at Martha, curious. “You’ve known him a long time?”  
She drank her cup and nodded. “About three years,” Martha replied. "I met him during my last year of med school, shortly after he moved in with his sister, Amy.” Clara ran her finger around the rim of her Styrofoam cup. "Any friends or...a girlfriend?" She casually added.  
"Oh, he has lots of friends but no girlfriend," She replied. Martha sighed. "The poor dear hasn't had much opportunity to date a lot; he mainly spends his time here."  
Clara lowered her gaze. "So he's been here before?" Martha nodded sadly. "Unfortunately yes, many times." “I’m sorry.” She replied.  
Martha shrugged. "Well, like I said he likes to have fun and he definitely likes to make things interesting for us every time he's here."  
Clara nodded. "What does he like to do?" She sighed. "Well…"  
Before she could respond as if on cue Dr. Walter a.k.a 'the resident grouch' came marching by soaking wet and looking very unhappy. Their mouths dropped. Martha suppressed her laughter. "Doctor, what happened?"  
He scowled. "It's David and that friend of his. They snuck in water balloons, again and they're dropping them from the window!" Clara tried not to smirk but he did look silly with his damp clothes and wet matted white hair and mustache. "In the future, Dr. Jones, would you please check to make sure David doesn't have his childish toys with him?" He huffed before stomping away, his dress shoes squishing behind him.  
Martha sighed. "Excuse me; I need to talk to David, again."  
Clara nodded but as soon as she was gone she started giggling. Well, at least she knew one thing David liked to do.


	3. Chapter 3

David was in his room playing solitaire when the door knocked. "Come in!" He said silently praying it wasn't another doctor. He was tired of getting poked and prodded. The door opened and Clara walked in carrying a cloth bag. "Hi!" She said.  
He smiled. "Hi, what brings you here?" She shrugged. "Well, I was visiting the patients so I thought I stop by and sit with you a little bit." He smirked. "So you wanted to spend time with yours truly, huh?"  
Clara playfully rolled her eyes. "Before you get confident after the water balloon incident yesterday I've been asked to keep an eye on you." David scoffed. "Blimey, it was just water besides it was Mickey's idea."  
She gave him a look. "Doesn't matter it wasn't nice." David shrugged. "Dr. Walter's not a nice person." She frowned. "Oi', he's a friend of my dads'." "My deepest sympathies." He remarked. Clara arched her eyebrow.  
David scoffed rolling his eyes. "Oh, come on, the man is pompous and snobby," He glanced at her and shrugged his shoulder. "Besides you have to admit it was funny." She gave a slight smirk but tried to hide it.  
He tilted his head. "Was that a smile?" "No." She replied still suppressing a smile while avoiding his gaze. "Yeah, it was." He grinned. "No, it wasn't." Clara grunted and started folding his sheets as a distraction. "Yes, it was." He sang.  
Clara folded her arms scowling. "Look even if it was that gives you no right to play tricks like that," "Especially as sick as you are, you know my grandfather had a heart arrhythmia and he was a lot more careful than you're being." She rambled wagging her finger at him like he was five.  
David sighed and did a time out signal. He lowered his hands and looked at her. "Clara, do you want to be here?" "Huh?" She said confused. He simply shrugged. "Do you want to be here?" "Of course, why do you ask?" She replied surprised by his question.  
He smirked. "You don't look like the hospital type." She sighed sitting on the edge of the bed. "To be honest ever since mum died hospitals give me the creeps." Clara admitted.  
David rested his arms on the tray table. "Why are you here, then?" Clara shrugged her shoulder. "The place was short of volunteers so dad asked me to help." She said. He shrugged. "You could've said 'no'."  
She smiled slightly. "I like helping people." David grinned. "I figured you did.” “Oh?” She said. He nodded. “Yeah, you seem like a very caring person.”  
"Clara blushed at the compliment and reached into the bag. "I, um, got you some magazines," She started pulling them out. Clara pulled out a couple of music, car and sports magazines. "I wasn't sure what you liked. I hope they're okay."  
He looked at them and smiled. "Brilliant!" She glanced at his tray table. "What ya' doing?" He sighed. "Playing solitaire." Clara frowned. "You only have forty-nine cards." He scoffed. "I know. I've asked my dad for a new deck of cards till then this is what I've got."  
Clara looked at him for a minute then smiled. "I can fix that." He watched her go into the drawer and pulled out a black and red pen and two pieces of paper then folded them a couple of times and drew card designs on them.  
"Here ya' go." She smiled handing him the makeshift cards. He grinned pointing at her. "You are very clever." "Thanks," She replied moving to a chair beside his bed. "I'm studying to become a teacher." His eyes widen impressed. "Really so am I."  
Clara looked at him. "You want to be a teacher?" He nodded. "Yeah, I love kids." "Won't that be stressful?" She asked carefully. David scoffed. "Everything is stressful, Clara Oswald."  
Just then there was a knock and the door opened; a tall thin grey haired man dressed in a suit and a medium height grayish red haired woman wearing a blue dress and tan coat walked in looking very worried. It was his parents.  
He swallowed. "Mum, dad, hi." Clara just glanced at them both slowly unsure what to say. "Sweetheart, we heard what happened. Are you alright?" His mother said carefully hugging his neck. David hugged her back. "Yeah, I'm fine," He glanced over at Clara. "This is Clara Oswald. Clara, my parents."  
"Hi." She smiled nodding her head. Mr. Smith politely nodded at her but he seemed more interested in David.  
Clara took it as her cue to leave. "I'll just be going." She said leaving the room. After she was gone David looked back at his parents feeling awkward. "So how have you been?"  
His father sighed heavily. "Not very well," He shook his head. "You know I'm starting to question my sanity on letting you leave home." David sighed. "Look, I'm sorry I scared ya' but I'm fine."  
"Not according to Amy." Mrs. Smith protested. He scoffed. "Look, what difference does it make? I would've had the attack at home."  
"We might've been there to prevent it from happening." Mr. Smith frowned. He looked at David. "We don't want to lose you." "You won't lose me." David insisted. "Well, we almost did." He snipped. Mr. Smith exhaled trying to calm himself. "David, we understand you want your independence but we don't want to lose our son."  
David just lowered his eyes wishing he could take their fear away. His mother squeezed his hand. "We're talking to several doctors, now about other options."  
"Yeah, we're considering seeing if you're a candidate for a pacemaker." He added. David looked at him surprised. That was a very risky operation. Mr. Smith quickly added. "But as a last option." He came closer to his bed his expression filled with genuine concern. "We love you. We're not trying to be the bad guys."  
David glanced at him. "I never thought you were." He smiled slightly and patted his hand. "Get some rest, yeah?" David nodded. "We'll be back later, sweetie." Mrs. Smith kissed the top of his head. As soon as they left David leaned his head back as a few tears escaped. Sometimes he hated his life.


	4. Chapter 4

There was another knock on the door. David groaned. "What now?" He wondered. "Come in!" He sighed. The door opened and a tall, thin red haired girl walked in scoffing. "Well, nice to see you, too." She teased with mock hurt.  
David smiled. It was his sister, Amy. "Hey, ginger," He said as she walked in. "Sorry I thought you were another Doctor." She smiled. "Hi, I take it mum and dad came, huh?"  
He nodded. "Yeah, they just left." She nodded. "Did they-"  
"Freak," He finished for her. He nodded. "Yes, they did." Amy sighed. "Sorry but I had to tell them." David shook his head. "It's okay, you did the right thing." She folded her arms and sat at the edge of the bed, staring at her feet. "You know I was terrified, right?"  
"I know." He replied softly. She glanced at him. "You're lucky my class ended early and I found you when I did." David nodded. He was lucky, very lucky. If she hadn't come home when she did it probably would've ended a lot worse.  
"How are you?" Amy asked. "Oh, fine," He lightly scoffed. "Considering I've been poked and prodded all week." He lightly joked making her smile.  
"How are you holding up?" David asked. She shrugged and picked at her sleeve. "Okay, I guess," Amy smirked. "All my friends are asking about ya'. They want to know when my 'gorgeous' brother is coming back." She mockingly sighed placing her hand over her heart. He dramatically sniffed and smirked. "Well, I am irresistible." She rolled her eyes at him making a face and he chuckled.  
Then Amy looked at her pale brother lying there and shook her head. "I really thought I was going to lose you." He squeezed her hand. "But I'm here, thanks to you." Amy stood from the bed and began pacing the floor. "But what if I hadn't been there? Then what," She looked at him upset. "I swear every time I leave the apartment I never know if you're going to be lying on the floor when I get back."  
He just lowered his eyes unsure how to respond. "I heard mum and dad talking the other night. They're thinking about getting you a pacemaker?" She said.  
David nodded slowly.  
She sighed. "So it is getting worse." Amy said as a fact. He looked at her worried face. There was no point in lying. He exhaled. "Yeah, it is." David replied honestly. Amy groaned running her hands through her red hair frustrated. "Why doesn't anybody tell me anything?"  
"Because they don't want you to worry," He replied simply. "You know you're their baby." "I'm only two years younger than you." She scowled. David shrugged. "Well, to them that makes you the baby."  
She groaned. "Well, I hate it. I have a right to know what's going on with my brother," Amy huffed, her voice cracking. "I have a right to know when it's looking like my big brother could drop dea-"  
She stopped herself realizing what she was going to say. Amy shook her head and looked away, her shoulders moving a little. She was fighting back tears.  
David tilted his head at her. "Ginger?" He said softly like when she was little. She slowly turned. There were tears forming in her eyes breaking his heart.  
"Come here." He motioned her over and she carefully sat beside him resting her head on his shoulder, sniffing. "It's not fair." She whispered.  
David felt her escaped tears through the fabric of his t-shirt. It killed him when she cried especially when he couldn't fix it. He wrapped his arm around her trying his best to give her some comfort.  
________________________________________  
Later that afternoon Clara sat at the front desk staring at the never ending paperwork waiting to be filed. She had been at it for a half an hour before she finally sitting back in her chair, stretching. "Blimey, it never ends." She muttered leaning her head back.  
Suddenly she heard David's voice. "Hi!"  
Clara looked up. David was standing there smiling; his portable ventilator was beside him. His brown hair was messy and his plaid pajama trousers and a blue t-shirt showcased his lean body and tall height. Clara blushed. Did he have to look good in everything he wore? She wondered. She smiled politely trying not stare. "Hi, what brings you here?"  
He wiggled his eyebrows and smiled leaning against the desk. "I told you, I'm allowed out of my room." She nodded reaching for another stack of papers trying to distract herself from staring at him. "Did you need something?"  
"No, I was just leaving the cafeteria and I thought you might like some coffee." He handed her a small Styrofoam cup. She smiled grateful as she took the cup. "Thanks," She said taking a sip of the hot sweet liquid. Clara sat up studying him. "So is that the only reason why you're here?"  
He shook his head. "No just thought I stop by for a visit," David casually shrugged his shoulder. "You know say hello." She gave him a look. "I appreciate it but you need to rest.  
David smirked. "I must be your favorite patient the way you worry about me." Something in the way he said that in that playful Scottish voice made her blush. Clara awkwardly cleared her throat. "Tell me, what do you like to do when you're at home?"  
David sighed playing with a piece of scrap paper. "Oh, hang out with my friends, watch sports, go swimming." Clara looked at him as she shoved a folder into the file cabinet. "You swim?" "Yeah, a little bit," He replied shrugging. "Don't do it much now, though."  
She smiled a bit. "I like swimming, too." He smiled slightly surprised. "Really, what else do you like to do?" Clara shrugged. "Read, be with my friends, bake soufflés." "You bake?" David asked. She sighed. "Well I attempt to bake soufflé's," She joked. "But I'm determined to master my mum's recipes." Clara added proudly.  
"Oh, I'm sure there fine." He said. She smiled shyly. "I'll bring ya' one sometime, if you want." David smiled. "I like that."  
Just then they heard Martha's voice. "David, I hate to tell you this but it's time for your blood work." She said with her arms folded. He looked at her and groaned. "Right, here I come the human pin cushion." He remarked making Clara giggle.  
Martha sighed and smirked. "Come on." He said bye to Clara and left.  
She watched him leave and was about to return to work when she noticed a paper flower on the desk. Clara picked up and studied the delicate paper rose, it was the same scrap paper he was just playing with and the words 'hello' written in the same red ink from David's pen.  
She smiled and carefully placed the flower in her pocket.


	5. Chapter 5

"Thanks for the ride, dad." Clara said grateful as her father drove them to work. Clara's car was in the shop, again but she didn't mind she liked riding with her dad to work. It reminded her of when she was a kid when he took her to school.  
He smiled. "No, problem, sweetheart." Mr. Oswald glanced at Clara as she stared out the window counting the trees. "You know Clara, I appreciate your help at the hospital," He sighed. "I know it's not exciting but I am grateful and I'll try to make it up to you."  
She smiled. "It's okay, I'm glad I could help." He nodded. "You're doing a good job, too. I wish you'd reconsider becoming a nurse." Clara sighed. "Dad, I want to be a teacher, you know that."  
"Yes, it's just the patients really seem to like you." Mr. Oswald replied. She smirked slightly. "Well, I still don't think I'm cut out to be a nurse but I'm glad they think so highly of me." He cleared his throat. "Yes, particularly David Smith. He seems quite fond of you."  
Clara blushed slightly but managed to hide it. She shrugged looking out the window. "Yeah, he's nice but he's just a friend." Mr. Oswald glanced at his daughter. "You know he has a heart arrhythmia?" She looked at him. "What does that have to do with anything?" "Well, I know you have been spending a lot of time with him and…"  
Clara stopped him. "I spend time with all the patients that's what I'm supposed to do," She scoffed. "Anyway, David's a nice person what's wrong with me talking to him?"  
"Nothing but with his heart ailment I fear you getting too close and with his care and medical bills he can't really give you the life you want." He replied carefully. "We're just friends," She grunted then scowled at him. "And that's unfair thing to say."  
Mr. Oswald sighed. "David is a nice young man but his health is failing. There's a chance he could die and I've seen how you were when your mother died and I'm just afraid that if you lose him your heart will break."  
Clara frowned at his words. A lot of people were like David and they were still living and thriving after all her grandfather lived to be eighty-two. She loved her dad but he didn't know everything. "Maybe he'll surprise you." She muttered.  
He smiled at her and said. "I just don't want you to get hurt." Clara just turned away. She didn't want to talk about this anymore and kept silent the rest of the ride.  
________________________________________  
That night David couldn't sleep. He just couldn't after all it was only 10:35 P.M. He thought it was silly that he had to go to bed, early. "What am I five?" David muttered under his breath after tossing and turning. He lay there on his back staring at the ceiling before deciding to get up. David slowly sat up, the sound of his ventilator hissing beside him.  
It was stuffy in his room, he realized. David grabbed his robe and decided to sneak outside for some fresh air. He carefully opened the door and poked his head out making sure the coast was clear before stepping out.  
David looked around, it was all clear. He was out of his room, now he just had to get by the front desk and everything would be fine. He sighed and started walking.  
At the same time Clara was walking down the hall when she spotted David. She frowned. "What's he doing up?" She wondered. She walked up and called to him. "Hey, David?"  
He winced realizing he had been caught. David slowly turned around. "Hi." He smiled sheepishly. Clara folded her arms. "Hi, what are you doing out of bed?" He shrugged. "I needed some fresh air," David looked at her surprised to see her. "What are you doing here, anyway?"  
"I'm filling in for one of the girls." She replied. He nodded and sighed. "So guess you're going to tell on me." Clara casually shrugged. "Not necessarily." David looked at her surprised. "Really how come?" "I trust you." She replied simply. "Unless you have some getaway car that I don't about." She playfully added.  
David chuckled. "No, don't think so but thanks." He smiled. Clara smiled slightly. "But if you're heading outside you're going the wrong way. The lounge is that way." She pointed behind her. David smirked. "I'm not going there."  
"Where were you going?" Clara asked curious. He just grinned. "Want to come and find out?" Clara was tempted but also reluctant. She didn't want to get into trouble either. He sighed. "Come on, who's gonna notice?" The place was quiet and most of the staff had gone home, she realized. She thought a minute before nodding. "Okay."  
He smiled and took her hand then led her to an elevator. He pressed a button and a minute later it dinged. "Ladies first." He said letting her inside. She went in and he followed.  
"Where are we going?" She asked. "You'll see." David sang making her smirk. He glanced at her and smiled as the elevator slowly moved up then stopped and opened. They stepped out into a dark floor. It looked abandon. "Where are we?" Clara frowned. "Top floor," He replied. "Turn right." David pointed.  
Clara turned. "Never been up here," She commented as they walked through the chilly hall. She grinned. "It's kind of exciting." Clara admitted. "See ya' liking it already." He replied.  
He motioned her down the hall to a secret door disguised as a wall. David glanced at her. "Ready?" He said. Clara nodded eagerly and he pressed his hand against it causing it to slide open.  
Clara gasped as a balcony overlooking a beautiful wooded countryside was revealed. She slowly stepped outside looking around in awe. Tall trees and lush grassy hills everywhere being showcased against a starry velvet sky quite the contrast from the parking lot up front. "My stars…" She whispered grasping the rail.  
"You like it?" David asked leaning against the balcony rail beside her. "It's beautiful," She replied. Clara shook her head in disbelief. "I wonder why dad never told me about this." He shrugged. "Maybe he didn't know."  
She glanced at him. "How did you find this?" David smirked. "By accident, I got lost one night and found it." Clara smiled. "It's amazing." He nodded. "I like it, nice change of scenery."  
"Sorry." She said softly. He looked at her. "What for?" "Because you don't get to see a lot of this. You're always trapped here." Clara replied. David lightly scoffed. "Ah, I make do." "But how do you stand it," She asked. "Being here all the time?"  
"I've got to." David shrugged. Clara thought back to her father's words and slowly glanced at him. "Dad says your health is failing, is it?" She asked carefully.  
He glanced at her and smiled slightly. David stood upright and sighed. "The Doctors have reason to believe that, yes." Clara lowered her gaze and nodded. He then tilted her chin towards him, his brown eyes piercing into hers. "But I never listen to reason." He added simply and smiled wiggling his eyebrows making her smirk. There was some comfort in what he said and she smiled.  
"It's getting late," David sighed. "Wanna walk back with me?" He asked taking her hand. Clara nodded and walked with him back to his room.


	6. Chapter 6

The hospital was busy, hectic even. Between giving directions, filing paperwork and updating files, Clara barely had time to take off her jacket. She groaned to herself looking at all the files. The paperwork seemed never ending. She leaned back into her seat and sighed heavily.

Then she noticed a yellow lined paper flower in her pen holder. Clara picked it up and smiled. She knew it was from David. It always seemed like he was doing something to get her attention and deep down she really liked it. Could she be falling for him? She wondered.

Just then a charming male voice broke into her thoughts. "Hi, Clara!" Clara knew that voice. It was Danny Tyler, a doctor that had been filling in for Martha while she was out of town.  
He was tall, muscular with sandy colored hair. All the girls liked him and Clara thought he was nice and all but not really her type.

She briefly glanced up. "Hi, Danny." She smiled politely.

Hi, busy day, huh?" He smiled leaning over her desk.

"Yeah." Clara sighed. He spotted the paper flower from her desk and looked at it strangely.

"What's this?" Danny frowned.

Clara blushed. "It's, um, from a friend," She quickly retrieved the special flower from him. "So can I help you with anything?"

"Well, I was wondering if we could go out for some coffee, later." Danny replied casually.

Clara wasn't sure how to answer but she glanced down at the paper flower and realized she just couldn't do it. "I'm busy, sorry." She said shaking her head.

It was half true she promised to visit David during her rounds so technically she wasn't lying.

He seemed disappointed but nodded. "Okay, maybe some other time, then?"

"Yeah, maybe." Clara replied. Danny smiled and slowly left.

Clara looked back the flower, twirling it in her hand. She sighed wishing David would ask her out.  
________________________________________  
Meanwhile David was in his room reading a comic when a knock came on his door. He recognized the knock and smirked setting aside his magazine. "Come on in Mickey."

"Hey, how did you know it was me?" He scoffed walking inside.

"Because you always visit at 10:15." David replied simply.

Mickey just nodded and sat on the edge of bed briefly glancing at his comic. "So ready for a rematch?"

David scoffed. "You mean are you ready to lose, again?" He joked pulling out a deck of cards of the nightstand and shuffling them.

Mickey playfully rolled his eyes. "Ha, just you wait my friend."

He chuckled and started dealing.

Mickey glanced at him. "So who's the new doctor?"

David rolled his eyes. He wasn't exactly thrilled about Danny. "Oh, that's Danny, he filling in for Martha for a few days." He grunted.

"Well, it looks like he's pretty sweet on Clara." Mickey said shaking his head.

"Oh?" David replied shifting a little.

He nodded. "Yeah, he asked her out."

David shrugged pretending not to be bothered by it. "So?"

Mickey glanced at him and scoffed. "It doesn't bug you?"

"No." He replied sternly placing a card down hard on the tray table.

"So why are you slamming the cards down?" Mickey asked.

"I'm not," David protested. "I always set cards down like this."

Mickey gave an unconvinced look at him. "Well, I just thought it might bother you."

He shrugged. "Clara can date anyone she wants."

Mickey studied his bothered expression. "You have feelings for her don't you?"

David scowled at him. Of course he had feelings for her, he wouldn't be getting paper cuts making flowers for her if he didn't. But David wasn't going to admit that.

"Doesn't matter," He shrugged. "She wouldn't go for me anyway."

"Oh, I don't know Clara still has all those flowers you made her." Mickey said.

David glanced at him with some hope. "Yeah?"

He nodded.

Maybe it was possible? David then quickly shook his head dismissing the thought. Why would she want him? He grunted. "Clara still wouldn't want me. I mean why would she? Especially with my heart ailment."

"Look David I-" Mickey started to say.

But David didn't want to hear it. He didn't feel like going through the 'David you're wrong' speech and interjected. "I really don't want to talk about it." He then sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "So are we going to play or what?" Mickey didn't press and just placed his first card down.  
________________________________________  
Clara's break finally came and she stopped by David's room to check on him. She knocked softly before going in. David was resting on his back with one arm over his head. A text book lay on the tray table open beside a notebook, a pen still in his other hand. He must've been studying, she realized watching him sleep. She smiled thoughtfully at him. She just liked being near him.

She took his pen and moved the tray table over. Clara was about to cover him when he opened his eyes slowly and yawned. "Hello."

Clara smiled shyly. "Hi," She said. "Sorry to wake you."

He shrugged. "It's okay, I was just taking a break." David smiled at her but he looked tired. She sighed. "I was just making sure you were comfortable."

He nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem." She replied. Clara started tidying up.

David started playing solitaire then glanced at her. "So what do you think of Dr. Tyler?"

She shrugged. "He's nice but I'll be glad when Martha comes back."

"I heard he asked you out." He said softly.

Clara sighed folding some blankets. "Yeah."

He just nodded.

She glanced at him knowing what his next question was. "But I told him no'."

He looked at her surprised. "Really?"

She smirked. "You sound surprised."

David shrugged. "Well, it's just that he's good looking, he's successful and he's a lot healthier," He scoffed. "All the girls seem to like him."

She folded her arms pretending to be interested in her sleeve. "Oh, I don't know, you have some good qualities."

David scoffed. "Please, who would want to date me?"

Clara sat on the edge of the bed and looked at him shyly. "I would."

His eyes brightened. David smiled slightly at that. "Yeah?"

She shrugged. "Why not? You're kind, sweet and cute," Clara lowered her eyes briefly before looking at him. "In fact I really like you." She admitted.

David smiled but gazed down at his blanket with some guilt, he liked her, too but there was something he hadn't told her. Something she needed to know.

Finally he blurted. "Clara, my last attack nearly killed me," He glanced up at her slowly. "That's how I ended up here." Clara swallowed taking in what he had just told her.

He gently took her hand and placed it over his heart so she could feel his heartbeat. Clara's hand trembled a little and she suppressed a gasp. His heartbeat didn't feel normal, it felt erratic like it wasn't sure what it wanted to do. She wasn't going to lie it was a little scary.

"How does he live like this?" Clara wondered.

Her heart broke for him. Tears began welling up in her eyes and she struggled to fight them back. Her eyes wandered to his face. He looked so defeated.

David smiled sadly. "I really like you but you sure you want someone like me?"

Clara searched his brown eyes. In the end it didn't matter she still wanted to be with him. She smiled slightly and nodded. "Yes," She replied softly, leaning over gently kissing him, her lips pressed ever so lightly against his. After the kiss Clara rested her forehead against his, intertwining her fingers with his. "And that's final." She firmly added.

He smiled kissing her forehead. "Right, boss."


	7. Chapter 7

"Where is it?" Clara muttered going through her recipe box in the kitchen. It was Clara's day off and she had been going through the recipe box for twenty minutes looking through her mother's recipes. She was determined to make a soufflé' for David. "I know there's one in here."  
Just then the door rang. She sighed and went to answer it. "Hi!" Her friend Gwen greeted.  
"Hi." Clara replied slightly exasperated. Gwen frowned walking into the apartment. "Well, nice to see you, too." She sighed. "I'm sorry," Clara apologized. "I've spent forever looking for the perfect soufflé recipe and I can't seem to find one."  
She brought the box over to the living room and plopped onto the couch. Gwen smirked pouring herself a cup of tea and sat beside her. "Oh, come on Clara, anything you make will be good. Why ya' making such a fuss?"  
She glanced up giving a coy smile. "I'm going to make David a soufflé." Gwen grinned sipping her cup. "That's it, huh?" Clara shrugged shyly. "Yeah, well, I told him I would and I'm going to...if I can find a good one."  
"What kind are you making?" She asked. Clara sighed glimpsing at a card. "Well, Amy says he likes carrot cake so I'm hoping to find something similar."  
Gwen tilted her head studying her. "You really like him, huh?" "Yeah, I do," She replied thoughtfully. "I mean David is just different, he's so special. He's everything to me." Clara smiled.  
Gwen took another sip and glanced up at her, slowly. "So the heart thing doesn't bother you?"  
"Heart thing?" Clara rolled her eyes. "I wish everyone would stop treating him like he's some kind of medical oddity." She said standing from the couch and placing the box back on the kitchen counter.  
"I'm not but a heart arrhythmia is pretty serious, Clara." She said. Clara lowered her eyes staring at the counter. "I'm aware, thanks." She muttered folding her arms.  
"I'm just saying there is a possibility you could…lose him. I mean can you handle something like that?" Gwen asked carefully. Her words struck a nerve. Clara turned back scowling at her. "That's not going to happen!" She snapped startling Gwen a little.  
Clara immediately regretted her tone. "Sorry." She swallowed. "It's okay." Gwen replied.  
She shook her head. "No, I shouldn't have snapped at you. It’s just..." Clara's sentence trailed and she turned away. Gwen touched her arm. "Hey, what is it?" She looked at her. "I am scared of losing him," She admitted biting her thumb tip. "But I also have hope he will get better." She added.  
Gwen pressed her lips and glanced at her worried friend. She lightly tapped her arm. "Hey, I think I might have a recipe that would be perfect for him. Why don't we try it?" She offered changing the subject.  
Clara nodded. "Okay." She smiled. The two women went to the kitchen and spent the rest of the morning cooking.  
________________________________________  
Later that day David was sitting on the side of the bed working on some math problems. He groaned staring at his book. Ugh, he hated math! Didn't help that it was a beautiful day outside. He sighed, while some teens were enjoying their summer he was catching up on backed up school work.  
Just then there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" He called out. The door opened and Clara slowly walked in carrying a plastic container. "Hi!" She smiled. She was glad to see him dressed in jeans and a tan graphic t-shirt. It meant he was feeling good.  
David glanced up and smiled. "Hi," He said surprised. "Didn't expect to see you today. I thought you had the day off."  
She shrugged looking at him shyly. "I do but I wanted to see you."  
He smiled at that.  
"Can I sit?" She asked. David moved over so she could sit. He glanced at the container. "What's in that?" "I made you something," Clara replied. "Well, a friend and I did."  
He grinned. "Yeah, what?" "It's Gwen's recipe, a cinnamon and carrot soufflé," She said proudly. "Martha said it was okay to bring this." She added. "Thanks but you didn't have to." David replied. "Well, I said I was going to bake you a soufflé and I meant it." She replied.  
David tried a piece and nodded. "It's good!" "Yeah," Clara said pleased. "Amy said you liked carrot cake so Gwen suggested this." David took another piece. "It's perfect!" He smiled. Clara just blushed.  
She noticed his paperwork. "What are you doing?"  
He sighed. "Math, my weakest subject." She frowned reading his paper. "None of this makes sense," Clara looked at him suspiciously. "Are you making this up?" David shrugged. "If you mean am I just writing down anything to make my professors happy then yes, I am." He admitted sheepishly.  
She smirked. "Don't worry I'll help you." He made a sucking sound with his teeth. "Don't think you can."  
Clara frowned. "How come?" His eyes danced and he came closer. "Because I'll be looking at you the entire time."  
She grinned and met his lips in a gentle kiss sending a pleasant warmth inside her. She was careful not to bump into his ventilator tube as she stroked her fingers across the back of his head and down his neck. It was always so easy to get lost in one his kisses.  
After the kiss she rested her forehead against his, she smirked. "You're corny but charming." He muffled a snicker and kissed her forehead. David slowly pulled back. "You're really something, you know that?" David said gently touching her chin. Clara giggled.  
"Your soufflé is getting cold." She replied. "Help me eat it?" David asked. Clara nodded and they started eating. Clara smiled resting her head on his shoulder. "Our first date." She said softly. He smiled squeezing her hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Sitting at her desk Clara had a feeling something was wrong. It was an instinct she had ever since she was a kid when her mother was sick. Clara tried to ignore it but it wasn't going away.

She checked her watch and realized she hadn't seen David since dinner and she was getting worried. He always came by especially after visiting hours. Clara decided to check on him. She started walking down the hall. Suddenly she heard a noise like groaning sound. She paused and listened. Clara heard it again except it was louder this time. It was coming from David's room.

Clara walked closer to his door. "David?" She called. No answer but she heard painful moaning. Something was definitively wrong. Clara hurried inside and found David propped up in bed grasping his chest in pain.  
"David!" She cried out. David just cringed in agony. Clara ran to his bed and knelt in front of him. "What is it, what's wrong?" David had tears in his eyes. He was clearly terrified. "A-attack…" He struggled to say.

She looked around for his call button but couldn't find it. "Where's your call button?"  
"Ca-call buttons’ broke." He stammered. That was why she hadn't heard from him, she realized. He cringed more in pain. She had never seen him like this, she had to do something. "I'll get the doctor."

She started to go but he grabbed her arm. "Please don't, don't…leave me." He begged with pleading eyes.  
Clara was reluctant. "David, I need to get you help!" Then she spotted his pill pack. "Would a pill help?"  
David was still in pain but he managed to nod. Clara took a pill and grabbed a cup of water then sat beside him placing the pill in his mouth and helped him drink some water.

He swallowed and she held him close, he was shaking in her arms as she fought back her own tears, silently praying he would be okay. Just then Rory walked in looking concerned. "What's going on? I heard noises." He saw David and panicked. "What's wrong with David?"  
"He's having an attack, get the doctor, now!" She ordered. Rory wasted no time and quickly ran to get Martha.  
David was still grimacing in pain and whimpered. "I know it hurts, luv but the medicine will kick in soon, I promise," She said trying to keep her voice steady. He was still jerking in pain and sniffing. "Please relax sweetheart for me?" Clara said softly.

David nodded slowly and he starting calming down and his breathing soon stabilized. "That's it." Clara whispered. She helped David ease back down onto the bed. He panted slowly as she grabbed a cool wet cloth and wiped his forehead.  
"You okay?" She asked. He nodded and swallowed feeling the damp cloth on his skin.  
A minute later Martha hurried in looking worried. "What happened?" Clara sighed. "He had an attack, his call button was broken."

She frowned and quickly started checking David out. Soon he was stabilized. Clara stood by and watched. She looked at her nervously. "Is he going to be okay?" She asked concerned. Martha nodded. "Yeah, he'll be fine," She sighed. "But he'll have to stay a bit longer, I'm afraid."  
Clara watched him. "He almost died, didn't he?" She muttered touching his arm. Martha pat her arm. "But he didn't thanks to you."  
She glanced at her and grunted. Her comment did little to comfort her. The fact that it happened at all unnerved her. Martha smiled reassuringly. "He'll be fine, we're getting him a new call button, right now."  
Clara just nodded.

"You go on home, yeah, we'll take care of him." Martha said.  
She squeezed her shoulder before leaving. Clara watched her go then looked at David as he slept. She almost lost him, she realized stroking his slightly damp hair. Clara decided she didn't want to go home and pulled a chair up and sat beside his bed.  
She took his hand and rubbed it against her cheek then placed a kiss on his knuckles and stayed beside him.  
________________________________________  
Morning sunlight broke through his window blinds. David slowly opened his eyes and winced, he was still a bit sore. He sighed heavily, last night was all his fault. He still felt silly for accidentally knocking over his call button like that. He could kick himself for not saying something about it sooner but at the time he felt fine and thought it could wait. Boy, was he wrong.

Then he felt something on his arm. David glanced down and saw Clara fast asleep, hugging his arm. His impossible girl. He smiled remembering how she saved him. He started to wake her. David rubbed her arm. "Clara, time to get up, luv."  
She stirred and slowly woke up. "David," Clara yawned. "Are you alright?" He leaned back and shifted a little. "Yeah a bit sore but I'm good." Clara leaned over the bed still holding his hand. "I almost lost you."

"But I'm here thanks to you." He replied. Clara sniffed. "I was so scared." "I'm sorry I never meant to put you through that." He said softly. David lowered his gaze feeling guilty. "Listen if you don't want to keep seeing me I-I wouldn't blame you."  
She shook her head. "I'm not leaving you."

"But Clara-"  
Clara stopped him. "No," She said firmly. "I love you and I'm not going to leave you like that." She wiped her eyes. "And you don't get a vote." David felt his heart soar hearing her say that. He smiled placing a gentle kiss on her hand. "Yes, boss."  
She smiled slightly and pressed his hand against her cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

"How stupid can these people be?" Peter shouted with frustration after hearing about David's attack. He had been ranting for the past five minutes. David just watched him pace the floor, he hated to see his dad upset and hated seeing him freak out just as much. Amy tried to calm their father down but she wasn't having much success.

"Dad calm down." She said.

"Calm down," Peter scoffed. "He nearly, bloody died because of these pudding brains!"

David scoffed. "But I didn't and I'm fine, now. Can we please just forget it?"

Peter scowled. "You had an attack," He wagged his finger at the door. "And these idiots should have known better."

"It wasn't their fault," He replied. "I knocked over my call button and was too stupid to say anything about it."

He watched his father continue to pace the floor. "It doesn't matter. It was completely irresponsible." "Some bloody hospital." Peter muttered.

David was about to say something where there was a soft door knock. "Thank goodness." He muttered grateful for the interruption. "Come in!" He called. The door slowly opened and Clara walked in with her medicine cart.

David sat up and smiled. "Hi!"

"Hi," She replied shyly. Clara glanced at his father smiling politely. "It's time for his pills."

Peter just nodded and stood back allowing her to pass by.

Clara stood by David's bed and started pulling out his medicine. He looked at her thoughtfully, staring at her pink and purple scrubs. "You look nice."

Amy suppressed a smirk but Peter frowned.

Clara blushed and handed him the small paper cup of pills. "Here are your pills."

He smiled and winked at her. Clara smiled nervously. Normally, she didn't mind David flirting with her in fact she liked it but having Peter standing there arching his eyebrow at them made her feel awkward.

David made a slight yuck face swallowing the pills down with some water. "Ugh!"

Clara snickered at his cute expression. "I know the yellow one is rough." She said.

He smiled. "Yeah but seeing you makes it easier." A stern look grew on Peter's face. She could feel him eyeing them both suspiciously, it was obvious David hadn't told him that he was seeing her, yet.

Clara smiled at him. "I'll see ya' later, yeah?" David nodded and placed a small kiss on her hand.

Peter cleared his throat reminding them both he was still in the room. She slowly turned catching his disapproving stare. Clara gave a nervous smile. "Excuse me." She said blushing and walking past. As soon as the door closed Peter looked at his son.

"Care to explain?" He remarked.

David swallowed nervously. "Well, Clara is sort of, kind of…my girlfriend."

Peter pressed his lips. "Girlfriend," He looked over at Amy. "Did you know about this?"

She shrugged sheepishly tugging her ear. "Well, I might have known."

Peter threw his hands up. "Brilliant, you can't get a doctor to pay attention to you but you can get a girlfriend."

Amy sighed. "Come on dad he's grown and Clara's a nice girl."

Peter shook his head. "He doesn't need a girlfriend, he needs to get better." He grumbled.

"I am getting better because of her," David protested. "She's the only thing that's made this whole ordeal bearable."

He nodded trying soften his tone. "I'm sure she's a nice girl but you need to concentrate on getting better then you can date."

David scoffed. "That's not fair!"

"And," Peter continued. "You're mother and I have decided to get you checked out for a pacemaker. As soon as you're stable you'll be discharged and sent to a heart specialist and we've found a nurse that will come to your flat and check on you from time to time."  
David couldn't believe his ears. He shook his head stunned. "You can't be serious. Don't I get a say in this? It's my health."  
His father looked at him firmly, clasping his hands behind him. "I'm sorry but this is the way it has to be. It's either this or go back to Glasgow."

He started to protest but Peter silenced him. "David, so far you haven't been very wise when it comes to your health, you hardly rest, you goof around and now apparently you're flirting with the nursing staff," Peter sighed shaking his head. "I'm sorry but we have no choice. You need to get better and once you are then you can worry about your love life but your health is more important."

David just scowled. Once again his parents were treating him like a toddler.

There was a moment of tense silence before Peter spoke again. "I'm going to the cafeteria to get some tea," He said. "Can I get either of you anything?"

David didn't answer and Amy shook her head.

Peter nodded. "Very well," He started to leave then paused and glanced back at him. "You'll see, David. It'll all work out." He promised.

David just turned his head feeling hurt, he didn't see it like that at all.

Peter lowered his eyes and left.

Amy sighed. "Well, that went smoothly." She sat at the edge of the bed. David still refused to speak. He was too upset.

"He's just trying to help." She said.

"Help?" He scoffed looking at her. "He's treating me like a bloody four-year old!"

She looked at him making a cautious sound with her teeth. "Well, you have been a tad bit reckless."

"That's not the point," David replied angrily. "He has no right to tell me who I can and can't see!" He shook his head as if he was deciding something. "I'm not going to stop seeing her."

Amy sighed. "Do you want me to talk to him?"

David shook his head. He didn't see a point in it. "I just want to be left alone." He said softly.

She nodded and slowly got up. Amy looked at her brother's somber expression. "It'll get better." She assured him and left the room.

As soon as the door closed David leaned his head back on the pillow just listening to the miserable silence.  
________________________________________  
Later at break Clara sat in the empty cafeteria staring into her Styrofoam cup of coffee stirring it slowly. It was getting cold but she didn't care. She felt so deflated. Clara had overheard everything that David and Peter said while standing outside the door, not that she meant to but the back and forth between them was hard to ignore.

She felt her eyes tearing up. Clara had felt so sure about her relationship with David but now she wasn't. Maybe it was too soon to date him, maybe she was holding him back from recovering.  
Just then she heard David approaching. She quickly wiped her eyes.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi," Clara replied sniffing. "Shouldn't you be resting?"  
David shrugged. "Oh, I was feeling a little restless so I thought I take a stroll." He glanced at her. "I was also worried about you," David added. "Can I sit?"

She nodded and he sat next to her pulling his ventilator beside him. He studied her for a minute, he could tell she was upset. It wasn't hard to guess why. "You heard didn't you?" David finally said.

Clara shrugged. "Maybe," She swallowed. "Not on purpose, though."

He sighed. "You know he's wrong about us."

She looked at him. "Maybe he's not, maybe we should wait. I mean what if all I'm doing is just messing things up?"

David took her hand. "Clara, do you have any idea what you've done for me since I met you? I was just living day to day without any hope before I met you."

Clara just softly grunted and lowered her eyes unconvinced.

He tilted his head meeting her eyes. "The question is do you want to be with me?"

She looked at him and those soft brown eyes of his. She honestly couldn't imagine life without him. Clara sighed. "I want both, I want you with me and I want you better but... I don't want to be a distraction in your recovery either."

He shrugged. "We can have all that, we can be happy," She started to speak but he gently interjected. "And be together." David added.

Clara scoffed. "How? How can we be together? You're leaving the hosp…" Just then she heard a rustling in her pocket as she shifted in her seat. It sounded like paper. She looked at him and reached into her pocket pulling out a torn piece of paper.

He wiggled his eyebrows and his eyes danced.

Clara smiled slightly glancing at it. "You put your number and address in my pocket didn't you?"

He casually shrugged. "Mm, maybe." "I did it while you were giving me my meds," David smiled at her, lovingly tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "My father may think he dictate my health decisions but he can't stop me from being with you."

A smile spread across her face, this was why she fell in love with him. Before she could respond he caressed the side of her face and pressed his lips against hers giving her a sweet gentle kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

Clara sat behind her desk, slowing swaying side to side in her chair. It had been a week since David left, well, a week and two days. A cranky elderly woman was now using his room.

She really missed him. It just wasn’t the same without him here, it was like all the fun was sucked out of the place.

She noticed Dr. Walter looking happy and relaxed as he stepped into an elevator.

"At least someone's happy." She grumbled. Clara sighed and tried to concentrate on some papers, tapping her pen on the desk when she noticed somebody standing there.

"Yes, can I help you?” She said still keeping her head down.

"Oh, formal now, are we?" She heard David's voice say.

She looked up and smiled seeing David there. “David!”

He smiled. “Hello.”

“What are you doing here,” She asked then Clara slightly panicked. “You’re not sick again are you?”

He shook his head and smiled. “No, I just wanted to see you.” David then reached into his pocket. “And give you this.” He handed her a paper flower made from Christmas gift wrapping paper. It was beautiful.

She smiled. “Keep this up and I’m going to end up with a paper flower garden.”

He casually shrugged leaning over the desk. “Well, if you want me to stop-“

“Don’t you dare,” She said firmly. Clara touched the delicate paper petals. “I love these.”

That made him smile.

Clara glanced at him. “So how are you?”

"I'm fine. Still settling in." He replied.

"How's the new nurse?" Clara asked.

"Harriet's okay, kind of reminds me of my aunt Lucy," He replied making a face. "So how are you?"

"I miss you," She admitted. "I mean I'm glad you're back home but I do miss you."

"I miss you, too." David replied. "Heard you got a new patient." He said.

She groaned. "You mean the wicked witch of the west?"

"That bad, eh?" He snickered.

"She's worse than Linda." Clara remarked.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's okay," Clara shrugged. "So what brings you by?”

"Well," David replied casually running his finger along the edge of the desk. "I was wondering if you were doing anything this Saturday night."

"No, why?" She replied.

"Well, Amy will be at a friend's house and I was just wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner," He explained. "You know a proper date."

"We've had a proper date." Clara said.

David gave her a look. "A soufflé in a hospital room is not a proper date."

Clara shrugged. “It was nice.”

He nodded. “Yes, it was but I want us to have a real date, something romantic.” 

She smiled at the thought. "Well, it does sound nice," Clara admitted. "Do you want me to bring anything?"

"No, I'll cook." David replied.

Clara arched her eyebrow. "You cook?"

"Yes, I cook." He scoffed.

"Really?" Clara teased.

David sniffed dramatically, tugging the front of his shirt. "You'd be amazed by my many talents, my dear."

"Okay,” Clara nodded. "I love to."

"Great, I'll see you at six?" He said.

"Okay." Clara smiled.

He kissed her hand then left.

She leaned back in her chair and smiled, her day was looking better.

Saturday night came and butterflies were flying like crazy in Clara's stomach as she approached David's apartment. She was nervous and excited at the same time. This was really their first official date, she couldn't help but smile at that.

"Hope I look alright." She muttered glancing down at her purple mini-dress and navy blue short jacket. She fluffed up her hair a little bit more before knocking on the door.

"Coming!" She heard David call out.

The door opened and David smiled at her and her knees went weak. He looked so different in his black trousers and dark blue button down shirt and the way his hair stuck out in all directions just made him more gorgeous.

"Hi!" Clara smiled.

David just stared. He had never seen her without her scrubs. She was so beautiful he almost forgot how to speak. He snapped out of his own thoughts. “Yeah, hi!" He smiled inviting her in.

Walking into the living room she looked around, it was nice; a blue and green braided rug spread across the wood floor, there was a beige plush couch, a T.V, some bookcases and a couple of potted plants decorated the room.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." David said.

"Okay." She replied removing her jacket then sat on the couch.

"Can I get you anything to drink," He offered taking her jacket. "I've got some peach cider."

She nodded. "Sounds good."

A minute later David came back with two wine glasses filled with sparkling peach cider. "Here ya' go." He smiled handing her a glass. He sat beside her.

Clara smiled. "Thanks." She took a sip, her brain was yelling at her to speak.

"This is a nice place." She finally said.

"Thanks." He replied taking a sip.

Clara took another sip, she didn't know why she felt so tongue-tied all of a sudden. It was so easy to talk to him at the hospital. She looked around then noticed his large collection of books.

"You like to read?" Clara asked.

David nodded. "Yeah," He replied setting his glass down on the coffee table. "Usually the classics; Charles Dickens, Agatha Christie, Jane Austen."

Her eyes widen. "I love Jane Austen!"

He grinned. "Yeah?"

Clara nodded. "I know every book by heart."

"Really?" He replied impressed.

Clara thought a second before quoting from one; "'To be fond of dancing…'"

“‘Was a certain step towards falling in love.'" He finished for her, his tone romantic and sweet.

Clara's heart skipped a beat and she smiled. She bit her lower lip thoughtfully. "Impressive."

He smiled shyly then glanced at the timer behind her on the table. "Um, dinner's ready."

Clara could smell the herb baked chicken and her stomach rumbled. It smelled heavenly.

"Sounds wonderful!" She grinned.

He helped her off the couch and they went to the dining room table.

It was really nice during dinner they talked about school, family and occasionally quizzed each other's knowledge on Jane Austen. After dinner David gathered the dishes. "So what ya' think?"

She nodded standing from her chair and folded her arms and smiled. "It was really good!” Clara conceded.

He grinned. "Thank you." He gave a dramatic bow making her giggle. "Would you like to watch a movie?"

"Yeah," Clara replied. "What did you have in mind?"

"Oh, you pick." He replied from the kitchen, placing the dishes in the sink.

Clara walked over to a bookcase and started looking. He had a nice DVD collection, a lot of classics. She then noticed a DVD, 'The Lion King', one of her favorites.

"You like 'The Lion King'?" She asked.

David walked towards her. "Yeah," He admitted sheepishly standing beside her. "I know it seems silly but it's one of my favorites.”

“I don’t think it’s silly.” She said. “I like it, too.”

“Yeah?” He said slightly surprised.

Clara gave him a look. "Yes and I know every song." She said proudly.

He looked at her impressed. "Well, would you like to see it?"

Clara nodded eagerly.

Soon they were cuddling on the couch with some sodas and enjoying the film and the occasional kiss. It was perfect being in his arms.

“Before I forget,” He said reaching towards the coffee table. “I made you another flower.” He handed her a blue and pink paper flower.

She grinned at the pretty creation. “Thanks!”

He smiled. David loved seeing her happy.

Clara studied the detailed folding on the flower. She glanced at him curious. “When did you learn to make these?”

He took a sip of his drink and shrugged. “When I was thirteen,” He replied. “A nurse taught me, there was a girl I liked that had a room next to mine and she had special allergies but she loved flowers so on her birthday I made her paper flowers.”

She smiled. “That’s nice.”

He scoffed. “Not really, she liked another boy that was staying in another room with a broken leg,” David sighed. “I got a lot of paper cuts because of her.”

“I’m sorry.” Clara replied.

He smiled. “It’s okay, I found you.”

She blushed and glanced back down at the flower. “These really are beautiful.”

David smiled and held her closer and returned to the movie.

During the movie David took another sip. “So who’s your favorite character?” He asked.

“Simba.” She replied simply drinking some of her soda.

“Oh, how come?” He asked.

“Well, he’s nice, sweet and adorable…” Clara ran her finger around the rim of her soda can. “Like you.” She added with a hint of flirting in her voice.

He looked at her smirking. “Oh, really?” He peered over her wiggling his eyebrows.

Clara giggled. “Yes.” She smiled coming closer, their lips nearly touching.

Then as if on cue ‘Can you feel the love, tonight’ started playing and they broke into giggles.

“I swear I didn’t plan that.” David said.

“I know,” Clara replied shrugging. “But it is good timing, don't ya' think?” She said giving him a flirtatious look.

He smiled. “Yeah, it is.” David replied before gently pressing his lips on hers in a tender kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not that familiar with Jane Austen so if I got anything wrong I apologize. :)


	11. Chapter 11

David walked into the busy hospital to pick Clara up for lunch. He walked up to her desk and leaned against it as she was glancing at a file while talking on the phone. She briefly smiled at him and he waited until she was done.

When she was finished she looked up and grinned. "Hi, sorry about that."

“It's okay,” He smiled. "You ready?"

Clara nodded. "Yeah, I just have to get this file to Martha and we can go.”

He nodded and watched her leave. He couldn’t help but smile for once he was happy. Everything was going great with Clara. They had been seeing each other a lot and were growing close.

Just then he heard an older male voice snapping him out of his thoughts. “Um, David may I have a word with you?”

David looked beside him and saw Mr. Oswald standing there looking solemn.

“Yes, sir?” David replied.

“I understand you’ve been seeing my daughter.” He said.

David nodded slowly. “Aye, sir, why?”

Mr. Oswald sighed heavily and David felt a pit in his stomach. He had a bad feeling.

“David, I’m sure you’re a nice young man,” He started.

“But?” David interjected.

“But I’m sure Clara has told you about her mother’s passing and how hard that was.” Mr. Oswald replied.

He nodded. “Yes, she has,” David then looked at him suspiciously. “I also know this is going somewhere so let’s get on with it.”

Mr. Oswald grunted. “Well, I just don’t want her to go through the same kind of pain if you...uh….”

“Drop dead?” He remarked.

Mr. Oswald frowned. “That’s not what I meant.”

He folded his arms and scoffed. “That’s what you’re implying.” David replied.

Mr. Oswald looked at him annoyed. “Look, I just think its best if you two stop seeing each other now before she gets too involved and something happens.” He explained. “I don’t want her to have to go through that pain and medical debt…”

“That you did.” David finished for him in a bitter tone.

He glared at him. “That’s not fair.”

He scoffed. “Neither is what you’re doing to Clara,” David said firmly. “And if she wants to leave me that’s her choice and granted I’m not the healthiest person in the world and every day I still wonder how I managed to end up with someone as beautiful and kind as she is but I do know I’m not leaving her unless she tells me to.”

Mr. Oswald gave him a hard look. “So you’re going to be selfish?”

He had hit a nerve and Mr. Oswald knew it but David just glared at him mentally refusing to let him win.

Suddenly Clara walked up with her purse and was surprise to see her father there with David.

“Dad, hi!” She said. She then noticed the tension between the two of them. “Um, is everything okay?”

Mr. Oswald cleared his throat. "Yes just having a chat with David."

She glanced at David who quickly nodded. He didn't want to upset her. “Yeah, everything's fine. Come on.” He said softly taking her hand.

Clara was suspicious giving her father one last look before following David to lunch.

That night Clara had invited David to come over for a night of popcorn and binge watching his favorite T.V show ‘The West Wing’, she was hoping to get him to talk about what had happened between him and her dad but so far he was saying nothing.

She watched him just sit there hunched over like a somber stone biting his thumb tip, she wasn’t even sure if he was paying attention to the show.

“David?” She said softly tilting her head at him.

“Hmm?” He replied like he had been in deep thought.

“Don’t you like this?” Clara asked.

“Yeah,” He replied sitting up. “Season one is my favorite.”

Clara frowned. “We’re in season two.”

He swallowed embarrassed. “Oh, sorry.”

She sighed turning the sound down. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” He replied.

Clara looked at him unconvinced. “I know something happened between you and dad.”

David lowered his eyes and said nothing.

Clara shrugged. “Alright,” She said reaching into the end table for her book. “I’ll just read until you’re ready to talk.” She opened her book and put on her reading glasses.

“Your dad wants me to break up with you.” David finally blurted softly.

Clara slowly looked at him as she removed her glasses. “Oh?”

David swallowed. "He's concern about all the heartache and debt you'll go through if something happens to me," He stared at his clasped hands. “I told him it was your choice and I wasn’t leaving you unless you told me to.” He added keeping his head down. “Then he said I was being selfish and it kind of got under my skin… I don’t know.” He muttered softly.

He then scoffed at himself. “Maybe he’s right. Maybe I am selfish for wanting to be with you.”

Clara leaned closer to him. “He is not right,” She said firmly. “And I have no intention of ever telling you to leave.”

David glanced at her. “Clara, you and I both know there’s a chance I could die. You saw it at the hospital.”

Clara shook her head, her eyes tearing up a bit. She didn't even want to think about that ever happening.

“You’re not going to die,” Her voice wavered a little. “Don’t even suggest a thing like that.”

He leaned his head back and smiled sadly. “You can’t predict that, luv.”

She sniffed. “You won’t,” She said firmly. “I won’t allow it.” Clara added determined.

David smirked slightly. “You really do love me, huh?” He said thoughtfully.

She smiled softly at him, gently combing her fingers through his dark brown locks. “Of course, you have no idea how happy you make me, how I always smile when you’re here and how important and special you make me feel,” Clara leaned closer barely touching his lips. “And did I mention how I melt whenever you kiss me?”

She met his lips in a gentle but passionate kiss, her fingers stroking his ear causing a soft growl from him as he caressed her back.

After the kiss she looked at him. “I promise we will fight this and we will find someone that can help you...just promise me you'll never leave me.”

He smiled softly at her gently tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. “I promise.”

Clara smiled and kissed him again.


	12. Chapter 12

“What’s that supposed to be?” Clara frowned pointing at an odd painting of blue, pink and green splatters hanging on the Doctor’s office wall.

“Don’t know,” David replied tilting his head. “Kind of looks like a bouquet of flowers exploded.” He smirked.

She giggled and opened a pack of gum. “Do you think this specialist is any good?” Clara asked offering him one.

He shrugged taking a piece. “According to mum and dad he is.”

Clara glanced down at her watch, lightly bouncing her leg up and down. She was a bundle of nerves.

They were waiting to see David’s new heart specialist, Dr. Eccleston. It was slightly nerve wracking, she hated new Doctors. It was like meeting a stranger. Still she hoped he could tell them some good news on David’s odds on getting a pacemaker. She glanced at David who was calmly reading an old magazine. 

Clara sighed wishing she could be as relaxed as him.

Just then an elderly nurse walked out into the waiting room. “David Smith?”

They slowly stood. Clara took his hand. She smiled at them as they walked down the hall.

The doctor’s office was pretty much what David had expected; a desk, a couple of potted plants that he swore looked fake and his wall was covered with degrees and diplomas.

“Well, at least he’s qualified.” David muttered sitting in a chair.

“Certainly has the degrees to prove it.” She commented sitting beside him.

A minute later there was a knock on the door. A tall man with cropped black hair wearing a doctor’s coat walked in. “Hello, I’m Dr. Eccleston,” he said extending his hand. “You must be David.”

David nodded shaking his hand wincing slightly. He had a tight grip.

He smiled as he sat in his desk. He glanced at Clara. “And this is?”

“Clara.” She replied feeling a bit nervous.

He just looked at her with no expression. “And you’re here because…?”

David gave him a look. “Because I want her to be.” He remarked squeezing her hand.

Clara smiled at him.

“Of course,” Dr. Eccleston muttered and began reading David’s file. “So you’re here to see if you’re a candidate for a pacemaker, yeah?”

“Yes, sir.” David replied.

He just nodded and continued reading.

Clara just watched. The silence was maddening.

“Well, is he a candidate for the surgery?” Clara finally asked.

He closed the folder and sighed. “Well, despite David’s heart ailment his overall health is good so I think you could be fitted for a pacemaker.” Dr. Eccleston said.

Clara felt some relief but even she knew there had to be a catch. “But there’s more, isn’t there?” She said. “I mean nothing’s that simple is it?”

Dr. Eccleston lowered his gaze. “Well, it is risky,” He admitted. “There is a chance he could die in the middle of the procedure.” 

Clara’s heart sank. This was not what she wanted to hear.

“But there’s also a chance that he won’t die,” Dr. Eccleston quickly pointed out. “It’s important to have an open perspective.” 

“But you can’t promise, can you?” She said softly.

He looked at her as he twirled his pencil. “Look, I’m not going to lie and say this is the magical solution, any procedure is risky particularly in his case.” Dr. Eccleston commented.

David just looked down at his lap. This guy was just a ray of sunshine.

She sighed feeling frustrated. “So why bother,” Clara asked, her voice breaking slightly. “You’re basically telling us that you can do it but he could die anyway.”

David glanced at her. “Clara, we already knew that, luv.”

Clara scowled folding her arms. “Well, I was hoping for someone with so many framed papers on his bloody wall would say something different for a change!”

He sighed heavily rubbing his eyes. “Look, I understand how you feel but it’s more risky not to do anything but that’s your choice. But I like I said it’s better than nothing,” There was a brief tense pause before he spoke again. “Now do you want to hear the procedure?” Dr. Eccleston asked slightly exasperated.

Clara didn’t want to stick around anymore and shook her head. He reminded her too much of her mother’s old doctors. All doom and gloom and little hope.

“You explain it. I’m gone.” She said leaving.

“Clara,” David said.

“No.” Clara replied firmly.

“Wait, Clara…” David said trying to reason but she was already gone.

Clara just had to get out of there. She was barely outside the building when she heard David behind her.

“Clara, wait!” David called.

She walked a little more before stopping allowing David to catch up.

“What wrong, huh?” He said concerned.

“I’m not going back there.” She scowled and started walking again, slowly.

He walked alongside her. “Why, what’s wrong?”

“I hate him!” Clara huffed.

David scoffed. “I know that,” He smirked. “But I thought you wanted me to get a pacemaker.”

She paused and sighed. “I did. I just didn’t want to hear all that ‘you could die during the procedure’ crap.”

“But you knew that was possible.” David pointed out gently.

“I know,” She groaned. Clara paused fighting tears. “I was just hoping for some optimism, okay? Something different other than doom and gloom.” Clara sighed. “Why can’t these doctors be optimistic for once?” She said softly.

He smirked softly. “Because if they did they probably be out of business.” David lightly joked.

She just grunted.

David met her eyes. “Can’t I get a little smile?”

Clara looked up at him getting teary-eyed. “You won’t die. I…”Her sentence trailed and she swallowed. “You just won’t.”

David took her hand and nodded. “You’re right, maybe I won’t.”

She swallowed turning her head away. “Now you’re just saying things to make me feel better.”

David shook his head. “No, maybe I will make it through the surgery and have a longer life with you,” He touched her chin and smiled. “Nothing wrong with a little hope, yeah? You taught me that."

Clara cracked a small smile. “No fair,” She sighed. “I’m trying to be mad and you’re making me un-mad.” 

He smiled. “Come on, let’s go back in there, hmm?”

She glanced back at the door. They might as well, at least they now knew that David was a candidate for a pacemaker. Now they could take the next step in getting him better.

She sniffed and nodded.

“Come here, luv.” He said softly, gently pulling her over and embracing her kissing the top of her head.

They pulled apart and she exhaled.

David smirked. “Come on, the sooner we get through this, the sooner we can get home, eat candy and make fun of the doctor’s ears if you like.” He joked.

Clara giggled.

"There's that smile." He grinned outstretching his hand, wiggling his fingers.

She took his hand and they walked back into the building.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Okay two apologies; one: so sorry for the long wait and two: apologies for the angst that's about to happen here (*slowly goes hiding away in a corner*) 
> 
> Hope you like the chapter and thanks for reading :)

Clara slowly woke up her head and arm still resting on David’s bare chest, the bed sheets wrapped around them from last night.  
She stared at the mark on the calendar on the wall feeling a glimmer of hope. In a few short weeks David would get his pacemaker and everything would be okay. That made her smile.

She felt David, stir and slowly wake up. He glanced at her and gave a sleepy smile.

“Morning, monkey.” He said lovingly stroking her hair.

Clara blushed at that nickname. After they moved in together David started calling her that because every morning he woke up she was always cuddled beside him. Of course she started calling him her giraffe because of his height.

“Morning, giraffe.” She giggled.

He dramatically sigh. “I know alas I am tall.” He feigned disappointment.

Clara laughed harder.

David smiled at her. “Sleep, okay?”

Clara nodded.

"Oh, before I forget," She said slowly sitting up. She reached into the drawer pulling out a small bag of lollipops. It was one of the few things that he could enjoy.

Clara smiled. “I got you something.” She handed him a lollipop. “It’s your favorite, banana.”

David grinned. “Aw, thanks.”

He popped it in his mouth and sat back.

Clara cuddled beside him, she could hear his fussy heartbeat. She glanced up studying him. He was looking pale.

“You okay?” She asked.

“Yeah, why?” David replied.

She looked at him uncertain. 

He scoffed. “Well, we did just have sex, yeah? I mean that could tire anyone.” David shrugged.

Clara nodded accepting his answer but she was still worried.

She lowered her gaze then looked at him. “I didn’t make you do too much, did I?”

David smiled. “You were fine,” He leaned closer. “I love being with you.” He said kissing her nose.

She giggled.

He then gently caressed her cheek and softly kissed her lips melting away her doubts.

After the kiss he pulled back and she smiled at him, thoughtfully.

Clara secretly wished she could stay with him all day but had to get to work.

She sighed. “I’ve got to get to the hospital.”

“Okay.” David smiled kissing her hand.

Clara got out of bed and started getting ready.

“What are you going to do, today?” She asked from the closet.

David sighed. “Oh, study, do some light chores,” He paused. “I got a job interview next week.” He added.

Clara came back out in her purple bottom scrubs, pulling her matching top down over her head.

“Oh?” She said curious.

He nodded. “Yeah. For a book store cashier.”

Clara looked at him. “Are you sure?”

David scoffed. “It’s just a cashier,” He said. “Besides I need to contribute, yeah? I want to help out.”

Clara smiled. “I know. I just worry about you.” She came towards the bed squeezing his hand.

He grinned. “I’m fine,” David assured her. “And after the pacemaker I’ll be even better!” He declared.

She smirked.

“I love you.” Clara said.

“I love you, too.” David smiled.

She kissed him goodbye and left the flat feeling positive.

 

During work Clara felt funny. Like something was off. She hadn’t heard from David all day. Of course she hadn’t texted him that might have something to do with it and she was busy.

But still David always called or texted her. Was he mad at her? But why would he be?

Just then Martha’s voice broke into her thoughts. “You okay?”

Clara sighed. “I’m not sure. David hasn’t texted me all morning,” She looked at her. “Do you think he’s okay?”

“Have you tried texting him?” She asked.

Clara nodded. “Just did. No answer.” She bit her thumb tip slightly worried.

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Martha assured her. That did little to calm Clara's nerves.

Martha smiled. “But if you’re that concerned you can check on him.”

She smiled at her feeling relieved. “Yeah?”

Martha nodded. “Just not too long.”

“I won’t.” Clara promised.

She started to grab her purse when the front doors burst opened along with a stretcher and medic officials rushing in. Another patient was coming in.

“We’ve got a heart patient! Critical!” Someone yelled.

Clara sighed. So much for that, Now, she would have to wait until they were filed in the computer system. It was frustrating but she understood.

She was about to sit and restart her computer when she saw it. A pair of familiar beat up Converse shoes just like David’s sticking out from the stretcher, the same pair of blue jeans.

Clara’s heart dropped. 

They said they were a heart patient, she realized.

It couldn’t be.

God, no, please, she muttered. 

“We’re losing him!” A medic shouted.

It's not David, she told herself.

But her heart sank and dread filled inside. Still she hoped it was a fluke or mistake. 

“Stay with us, sir!” A man yelled. “Get him to the ER, now!” He ordered.

It was all just echoes in her ears, now. She had to know who that man was on the stretcher. Had to prove it wasn’t David.

It wasn’t. He was fine, she told herself.

Clara’s knees wobbled with fear as she stood on her chair for a closer look. And that was when the tears began falling and her world just fell apart.

It was her nightmare come true.

The critical heart patient on the stretcher was David!


	14. Chapter 14

Clara was numb. Just numb. She sat there in the hall hugging herself so tight she almost left finger marks on her arms. How was this happening? It was surreal. She couldn’t even hear anything around her. The noise around her were just distant echoes. All she could think about was David. 

David’s attack was sudden. According to a medic he had been studying when it happened but when he tried to get help he fell and became unconscious. Thankfully, he landed on his call button that he wore around his neck. The constant buzzing alerted the medics to their flat. Still the pain ran deep that she hadn’t been there for him.

Just then Amy’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

“They’re prepping him for surgery,” She said sitting beside her. Amy handed her a coffee. “Here, thought you might want one.”

“Thanks,” Clara muttered. She sipped the coffee but it tasted like nothing.

Amy sipped her cup. She was putting on a brave face but Clara could tell she was worried.

Amy sighed. “Guess David’s getting that pacemaker whether he wants it now or not.” She softly muttered.

There was a pregnant pause between the two women. Her mind just kept going back to David and what she could’ve done differently.

Clara shook her head and sniffed. “This is all my fault.”

Amy wrapped her arm around her. “No, it’s not. Don't blame yourself.”

She glanced her and scoffed. “I should've been there. I could've given him a heart pill or something!"

Amy sighed. "A heart pill probably wouldn't have helped this time. Anyway David wouldn't want you doing this to yourself."

She lightly scoffed. “This doesn’t seem right,” Clara said looking at her shaking her head. “I should be comforting you, right now. He’s your brother.”

Amy smiled slightly. “It's okay besides I know my brother. He’s a fighter.” 

Clara just nodded. She took some comfort in Amy’s confidence but she was still terrified.

Suddenly David’s parents burst in through the doors in a panic. 

“Where is he?” Peter demanded at the desk. He then looked at Amy. “What’s happened? Where’s David?” He said frantic.

Amy stood trying to calm him down. “They’re prepping him for surgery. He’s getting a pacemaker.”

Mrs. Smith went pale. “Oh, god!” 

Peter squeezed her hand. “It’ll be alright, Emily. It might save him.”

“He’s too young!” She protested.

“We don’t have a choice,” Peter snipped harsher than he meant. “It’s either that or let him die!”

Clara suddenly felt sick hearing those words. God, what if he did die?

Clara couldn’t stand it. She slowly stood while they bickered and went to the door and stared into the tiny window in David’s room. He was alone in there. It was breaking the rules but she needed to be with him.

Realizing she still had her key card she snuck into the room. 

David was pale and weak and so frail looking. A mask covered half his face, he was hooked up to an I.V. His eyes were closed and his usually messy brown hair lay flat across his forehead. Her heart broke. She had never seen him like this. 

Her fingers shook a bit as she touched David’s’.

Tears pricked her eyes but she tried to keep her voice steady.

“Hi,” Clara said softly. “Rough day, huh?” She said trying to smile.

David just laid there motionless. 

A lump formed in her throat. Clara fought back tears.

“You’re going to be okay. You're not going to die,” She said confident. “You’re not. I won’t allow it.” She said keeping her voice steady. “You can die in sixty, ninety years maybe but not today…you got that?” She lovingly touched his hair.

"Giraffe...please..." Her voice cracked.

Just then she heard a throat clearing behind her. Clara turned and saw the disapproving scowl of a male nurse.

“I’m sorry, Miss, but you’re not supposed to be in here.” He said.

Clara just froze trying to think of an excuse. Suddenly another voice chimed in.

“Actually, she is supposed to be here,” It was Dr. Walter!

He walked in calmly and glanced at the nurse.

“Miss Oswald’s his nurse. She was only doing her duties.” He explained.

Clara looked at him surprised. He was actually helping her! Maybe she had him all wrong.

“Oh,” The nurse replied slightly embarrassed. “My apologies.” He said to Clara.

She just nodded.

He then looked at Dr. Walter. “Um, they’re ready for the patient.”

Dr. Walter thanked him and he left.

Two men came and rolled the stretcher away.

Clara came towards him. “Thanks.” She said grateful.

He nodded smiling softly. “You’re welcome Miss Oswald."

Clara just nodded and slowly walked out.

Every step she silently prayed David would make it.


	15. Chapter 15

Clara sat in the cafeteria sipping cranberry juice after four cups of coffee she needed a break. She would’ve gone back to work but they wouldn’t let her. Saying home was the best place for her. Clara disagreed. Waiting by a phone crying while being surrounded by reminders of David did not sound helpful. So she stayed. At least she would be closer to him.

She took another sip of the tart juice and made a face. She didn’t why she was drinking this she didn't even like this stuff. Clara sighed pushing it aside and rubbed her forehead.

God, when was this nightmare going to be over, she wondered?

Just then she heard footsteps. Clara just ignored them. Then she noticed a pair of black shiny polished shoes standing near her. It was her father. Not the person she wanted to see, right now.

Dave stared at his daughter. She refused to look at him. He knew he had messed up and he could tell she was angry. But he could also tell she was hurting and she needed him.

Dave cleared his throat. “Clara, I heard about David and I…” His sentence trailed as she wiped her eyes and folded her arms.

He sighed. “I wish I could make it better.” Dave replied honestly.

She shrugged.

“Well, you told me so, right?” Clara muttered. Her tone hurt and bitter.

Dave pulled up a chair and sat. “Clara, believe me I want David to pull through,” He said. “I understand now how much he means to you.”

She looked at him skeptical. “Do you?”

He nodded. “I was the same way with your mother. Everybody kept telling me the heartache I was in for but I didn’t care,” Dave shrugged. “I loved her and I was going to stick by her.”  
He shook his head. “Then she died and I suddenly felt that pain everyone was warning me about.” Dave said sadly.

Clara’s expression softened.

Dave scoffed at himself. “I think that’s why I was so scared for you when you got with David,” He admitted. “I didn’t want you to know that pain. I guess I was shielding you...instead I was just hurting you.”  
He looked at her with regret. “I’m sorry.” Dave apologized.

Clara just looked at him and squeezed his hand accepting his apology. Dave smiled slightly. It was enough.

There was a pregnant pause between the two before she spoke.

Tears pricked her eyes.

“I love him,” She said her voice cracking a bit. “I just want him to live.” Clara lowered her head and wept softly.

Dave looked at his daughter and pulled her into a hug.

“I know sweetheart,” He said softly. “I know.” Dave said.

Clara embraced him back and cried softly into his shoulder.

 

Later Clara and Dave sat out in the hall. Clara was a bundle of nerves. Hours had passed since David went in for surgery but it felt like years.

“Lord, what’s taking so long?” She muttered.

Dave squeezed her hand. “Surgeries like this take time. But I’m sure everything is alright.”

Finally Doctor Walter came down the hall dressed in scrubs and looking wrinkled and exhausted.

He stopped and sighed pulling off his surgical mask.

“Well, we put in the pacemaker.” He said plainly.

There was a pause. Clara looked at him waiting for more.

“And?” She said anxiously.

Dr. Walter sighed. “And we wait for David to wake up. The rest is up to him.”

Her heart sank. This was not what she wanted to hear.

She shook her head. “Wait, what,” Clara scoffed standing up. “That doesn’t make sense!”

“David’s heart has been through a lot,” He explained. “This pacemaker isn’t an instant fix. All we can do is let David’s body heal and let him wake up when he’s ready.”

Clara swallowed.

Dave looked at him. “How long will that be?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know.” Dr. Walter replied honestly.

Clara wanted to scream. Life really hated her right now.

Instead she held it in.

“Can I see him?” Clara asked softly.

“In a few minutes.” He promised.

She just nodded.

Dave thanked him and he left.

Clara just stood there staring at the floor. 

Tears filled her eyes.

Dave placed his arm around her.

“He’ll be alright,” He assured her. “David's a tough young man."

She looked at him with wet eyes and nodded but deep down she was silently praying as hard as she could that David would wake up soon.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!
> 
> Wow, one chapter left! Thanks everyone who followed, reviewed, read and left kudos on this story! Thank you so much! *hugs* and more *hugs*!!!
> 
> Now let's see if David wakes up!

Clara sat beside David’s bed holding his hand. She gently rubbed his fingers watching him secretly hoping he somehow knew she was there. She rested her arm on the bed.

“I’ve been thinking,” She said softly resting her cheek on her arm. “My volunteering ends soon we can finally go to New York.” Clara said looking at him. “Check out all those concerts you wanted to see, yeah?” She said trying to sound cheerful despite her cracked voice betraying her.

David didn’t answer just the beeping of his machine.

Clara knew she looked silly talking to David when he couldn’t respond but she knew he was in there and he could hear her and that gave her some comfort.

Just then the door knocked and opened, Amy walked in.

“Hi,” She said.

“Hi.” Clara replied.

Amy leaned against the wall staring at her brother.

She sighed. “I think that’s the most quiet I ever seen him,” She smiled slightly. “I remember how dad had to practically tie him to bed to get him to sleep as a kid. I think one time he used money.” She lightly joked.

Clara smirked a little but kept her eyes on David.

Amy looked at her tired friend. Her ponytail was messy and her scrubs were wrinkled. Her doe eyes had dark circles. She wondered if Clara had slept at all.

Clara suppressed a yawn.

“You can go home if you like,” Amy offered. “Must be exhausted.” She said.

Clara shook her head. “I’m not leaving him,” She glanced at her as she rubbed his hand. “Anyway what kind of volunteer nurse would I be if I did?”

Amy just smiled softly at her. “Well, I’m going to the vending machine. Can I get you anything?”

She shook her head. Clara knew she should eat but she didn’t have much of an appetite.

Amy gave her a look. “Well, you need to eat, yeah,” She said. “At least a bag of chips?”

As much as she hated it deep down she knew Amy was right.

Finally Clara nodded and Amy left.

 

Hours passed. There was no change. David was so still and pale. Part of her was starting to have doubts. What if he got worse or what if he just didn’t wake up? It worried her. Clara just wanted David to wake up. To hold her and tell her everything was going to be fine but he just laid there so pale and it was scaring her.

She took his hand bringing his knuckles to her lips.

“David, please wake up,” Clara said in a hush tone. “Please David?” She kissed his fingers and looked at him. “You’ve got to. We had plans, remember,” She said hopeful. “Scotland? You wanted to show me that. Finishing school, we’d even talked about getting married, yeah?”  
David gave no response just another beep from the machine. Tears pricked her eyes.

“Well, we can’t do any of that unless you wake up,” Clara said her voice cracking. “Please just wake up.” She begged.

There was no answer.

She was losing hope.

Clara choked backed a sob and lowered her head crying softly on the bed still holding his hand until she fell asleep.

Suddenly she felt something. A twitch, maybe? She waited but felt nothing else. 

Clara scoffed at herself. Great, now she was losing her mind. Then she heard a soft groan. Clara’s heart stopped for a second. 

She slowly raised her head. She heard another grunt.

She felt some hope. Was it possible? 

“David?” Clara said softly.

Then he winced and a huge smile spread across her face. He was waking up!

“David?” She said hopeful.

David’s eyes opened slowly, the florescent light blinding him a bit. It took a few seconds to focus. 

Clara grinned seeing his beautiful amber colored eyes. It was the best thing ever!

He looked around slightly confused. Then David saw Clara and he smiled slightly.

“Hi.” He said his voice slightly hoarse.

She gave a wet smile. “Hi,” Clara gently stroked his hair. “Welcome back.”

Clara kissed his hand.

David gave her a look.

“Blimey, was I gone that long?” He lightly joked.

Clara just smirked. She was so glad to see him.

David shifted in the bed and winced.

“Ow, moving bad idea.” He complained.

“Easy,” She said softly. “You just got a pacemaker.”

“No kidding.” David grunted laying back.

"I missed you.” She said softly. 

“Me too.” David replied looking at her.

Clara smiled stroking his arm.

He tilted his head in deep thought.

“Pilot Fish." David suddenly blurted.

"Sorry?" She frowned confused.

David looked at her. "That's who we should see first when we go to New York. The Pilot Fish."

Clara looked at him slightly stunned. How did he know about New York? Unless he heard her!

He shrugged. “Of course with school starting back it will be a month or so. Or I hear the fall is nice. We could go then?”

“You knew.” She scoffed thoughtfully.

David looked at her like it should've been obvious. He took her hand.

“I always know when my little monkey is around.” He said sincerely.

Her heart melted and she gently hugged him. He embraced her back as she kissed his shoulder.

At that moment nothing else mattered all that mattered was she had David back.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas, we're at the end! So sad but it's finished! (*happy dance!*)
> 
> I've enjoyed writing this fic and I thank you for reading! Hope you like the last chapter!
> 
> Thanks! :)

Epilogue: Two years later

“David,” Clara said walking down the hall. “Our plane leaves in an hour!” She looked around and frowned.

“Where are you?” She asked.

“In here!” He called out from the bedroom.

Clara walked to their bedroom and found him with his shirt open and standing in front of the mirror staring at his scar making a face.

She leaned against the doorframe watching him thoughtfully.

A lot had changed in two years, after the pacemaker David’s health improved allowing him to finish school and get a teaching job. Clara was even able to open up a daycare. Plus the two were engaged during a Pilot Fish concert which wasn't easy considering David temporarily lost the ring during a mosh pit after the lead singer noticed them.

But everything was finally going right for the couple! They had a nice flat, good jobs and each other. Now they just had to survive another haggis casserole at his parents’ house, ugh!

Clara smiled.

“Still staring at your scar?” She said.

David glanced up and smirked. “Yeah,” He shrugged. “I know it’s been a while but it still feels weird having this thing.” He sighed. “I mean I’m in my twenties and I have a pacemaker, who does that?”

“Stop moaning, lots of people have one and are managing just fine and it's better than the alternative,” She pointed out coming towards him wrapping her arms from behind him. Clara kissed his neck. “Don’t forget I almost you.” She said softly.

He nodded. “I know.”

Clara looked at the pink scar. She tilted her head.

“Actually, I think it looks kind of sexy.” She smiled biting her lip.

David scoffed slowly turning to face her.

“You think everything on me is sexy.” He teased as he buttoned back up his shirt.

She simply shrugged.

“Well, I can do that,” Clara replied. “Since we’re engaged I can think anything I want about you. From how wonderful you are to how incredibly sexy you look.” She said in a flirty tone.

He arched his eyebrow. “Oh, really?’ David playfully grinned as he slowly led her backwards towards the wall.

She giggled. “Yes, it’s in the official fiancé handbook!”

David gently pinned her to the wall. He tilted his head smirking.

“Hmm, I’ll have to look at his book,” He said coming closer, his forehead softly touching hers. “See what it says about pleasing my beautiful fiancé, later.” David grinned.

Clara giggled and he gently pressed his lips against hers in a tender kiss. She loved those incredible lips of his!

After the kiss she smiled wishing they could just stay home and be together. But they had a family dinner to attend to.

Clara sighed. “We still need to finish getting ready.”

David nodded.

“Right!” He agreed.

Clara pulled out her check list. “Did you pack the coats?”

“Yep!” He replied popping his p’.”

She nodded biting her pen cap. “And the umbrellas?” Clara asked.

“By the door.” He replied.

Clara smiled. “And the block out noise headphones for the plane?”

David winced. “Still in the drawer, sorry.”

She sighed.

“Good thing I asked,” Clara said going to the nightstand. “If we don’t have those headphones we’ll go craz…”

As soon she reached inside she felt something. She frowned. It felt like paper? David just smiled.

Clara pulled it out. It was a simple paper flower. Clara was sure she had all of David’s paper flowers in a special box but this one was new. The paper wasn’t wrinkled. She looked at David, curious.

“Where…” She started to ask.

“I made it this morning while you were in the shower.” He admitted.

Clara was still confused.

David's eyes danced. “Look at the calendar, luv.”

She looked and realized today was the anniversary of the day they met.

A smile grew on her face as the fond memory replayed in her mind.

“We met today.” Clara said thoughtfully.

He nodded and came closer.

“I figured the paper flowers could mean something different now...like our future days together.” David explained.

Clara grinned. “I like that,” She started at the carefully folded flower and sniffed. “Oh, great crying and right before we see your folks.” She fussed at him but smiled.

David smirked. “Well, I can fix that.”

He tilted her chin and gently kissed her. David could still make her melt.

She kissed him back feeling the love and life in his kiss.

After the kiss he smiled at her.

“Ready to go, Mrs. Smith?” He teased.

Clara blushed and grinned. “Always, Mr. Smith.”

They intertwined their fingers and left for airport ready to face their future and another family dinner.

Together.


End file.
